Two Transgenics in New Gotham
by Bethica
Summary: About two transgenics in New Gotham and they are gonna join the forces with the birds and help them with a crisis against the race of all Metahumans


Two Transgenics in New Gotham  
  
Disclaimer: Birds of Prey belong to DC Comics and the WB Network. Dark Angel cast and crew belong to James Cameron and FOX Network. I own nothing from them. I like to write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character x5 330523651817 AKA Liz and Harmony belongs to me.  
  
~*~  
  
A teenager X6 named Harmony and an X5 female named Liz is walking down the street in New Gotham. They both notice a bank robber is running down the street, wearing a black ski mask and rest of his whole attire is black. He is holding a bag of cash, lots of cash. He stops running and looks at the two, "Gimme your cash!" he pulls out a loaded gun at the two.  
  
"As if" said Harmony putting her hands on her hips  
  
"Yeah" Liz grins at the robber and she flash-like speed (as faster than a speeding bullet) and she quickly grabs the gun and disassemble the weapon quickly. She threw the gun away from her, "Much better, the guns just make me all nervous"  
  
The Robber stared at her in shock, "What the heck are you?"  
  
"Yeah" a dark haired female jumps out of nowhere and knocking the criminal down to the ground, causing him to knock out cold, "That's a very good question"  
  
"None of your business, we should be on our way" Liz and Harmony walk past Huntress.  
  
Huntress watches them go and she begin to speak again, "You don't have to hide in what your really are"  
  
Liz and Harmony stops walking and Liz turns around, staring Huntress in the eyes, "We aren't hiding in what we are.." That is a lie she is hiding in what she is, also Harmony too. Because those two are transgenics and there are major conflicts going on with the transgenics, "We are." A pause and she replies again, "We don't want ordinaries in this town to know that we are different"  
  
Don't worry I won't tell a soul about you two." She has no clue what Transgenics are, maybe they are special Metahumans, but who knows, maybe there other freaks in the world that has a different name in what they really are. Huntress walks over to the two, "I'm half human and half Meta, making me a Metahuman and this town is full of weirdoes and Metahumans all over the place and the cops wouldn't bother"  
  
"Maybe its because not many people know about your kind" said Harmony  
  
"Yeah, your right, when the detective Reese found out I was a Metahuman, he didn't know there was an actual thing called Metahuman, he thought it was myth till he met me"  
  
Liz step a little foreword to Huntress, "When they do find out there are more of your kind things will get pretty ugly and the ordinaries won't even accept things are different, like to me and my kind, being transgenics on the streets is kinda hard, because people feared us, hate us, because we are different" She pauses, "Then it all goes worst..wanting to get rid of everything that isn't human, like they weren't suppose to appear, but we did anyways by science and technology"  
  
"You got a point, best to lay low on the Metahuman thing in New Gotham?" The two both nods, "Correct" She pauses for a second, "What are your names?" She said, asking the two transgenics.  
  
"I'm Harmony," said the female X6 in a cheerful tone of voice  
  
"Liz"  
  
"Nice name, you two travel together?"  
  
"You can say," said Liz, "We want to go somewhere safe where we can belong without being afraid and what we are, also put a use in what we are, rather ignoring it, pretending that we don't have it, ya know"  
  
"I get the point" Huntress pauses and Oracle beeps in the other line, in her earrings disguised as a transcevivers, special communication device that Huntress uses to speak to Oracle between fighting and doing undercover missions in New Gotham, "Hold on for a sec" Huntress turns around and she walks away, "Yes Oracle?"  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Couple of people, Oracle do you mind if they can come to the Clock Tower?"  
  
"No way!! Are you that stupid!?"  
  
"Oracle, they have no place to go, especially being not all you can be"  
  
"As in what?"  
  
"Not human, like half, they are not meta, they are something else..I think they are called 'transgenics'"  
  
"Transgenics..wait.." Oracle starts to think, "Bring them in"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just do it"  
  
"Oh all right" Huntress turns around, "Come with me and we will be tha boss"  
  
"Okay," said Harmony  
  
"Wait" Liz blocks Harmony from following Huntress, Liz looks at Huntress, "Where?"  
  
Huntress points to the Clock Tower and the two lift their heads up, "There, don't worry it isn't serious, as you think it is"  
  
"Oh, I'm serious"  
  
"Are you so serious in everything?" said Huntress asking Liz  
  
"Yup she is," said Harmony  
  
"Oh." Huntress smiles, "You need to lighten up, relax, chill."  
  
"Oh alright, let's go," said Liz  
  
The three heads to the Clock Tower...  
  
(Chapter 2 coming up, sorry if it was short, I'm kinda having a writer's block on this fanfic, due to I'm writing different fanfics at the moment) 


End file.
